


《使者》

by AKIRA0116



Series: 《生死若是有命》 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA0116/pseuds/AKIRA0116
Summary: 哥哥杏子的故事這邊走：《工作守則》
Relationships: 若林／殷平
Series: 《生死若是有命》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567987





	《使者》

殷平剛過了一個極其糟糕的早上。

從上司辦公室出來的時候一個跟頭跌倒在地上，回頭一看，主任剛才限他一天內處理好的新企劃資料四處散落，還有兩張多了個鮮明的鞋印。

他悄悄嘆了一口氣——上司沒關房門，讓她那順風耳聽到嘆氣聲可又要捱罵了。  
他把東西草草收拾一下，沒注意到一雙手正替他把飄到遠處的紙聚攏到他身邊來。他在只屬於自己的世界裏沉思著，即使看到一堆紙莫名奇妙的由遠處移動到身邊也沒有起疑。也顧不上其他了，殷平滿腦子的「快點收拾好回去自己的座位不要在這裏丟人現眼」，大手一把抓起已經有點髒兮兮的紙張，卻把那雙手也裹了進去。

這才發現自己身旁多了個人。

「抱歉，有沒有弄痛你？」趕緊鬆了手，胡亂把紙片塞進懷裏。

殷平和那人一起站起來，映進眼裏的是和他一樣的黑色西裝，左右袖口解開了，挽起至手肘處，露出一大截雪白的皮膚，一雙手修長且骨感。  
殷平直看著那人的手，甚至還沒來得及細看他的臉，就聽到對方毫無感情可言的聲音。

「今天是你待在這裏的最後一天，按計劃，我來接你了。」

==================================

殷平也說不出為什麼他會用外出取材為藉口跑出來，就只是為了和面前這個人吃一碗陽春麵。

「你是，若林嗎？」試探性的問了一句，畢竟這孩子（以外貌來說的確是比自己小，也可以算成殷平打拼得太努力，衰老得太快的錯）在嚇了他一大跳後，到他回到位子放下企劃書（或者可以說是一堆皺巴巴髒兮兮又亂糟糟的紙），跟同事說聲要外出，再走到麵店的過程中，就只說了一句「去吃陽春麵」。

選的還是他常去的很喜歡的店。

殷平是從鄰桌客人口中知道這孩子叫若林的，還順道打聽到若林是一年前調到他組裏的新人，雖然自己好像對他一點印象也沒有；若林很常來這家店，而且恰巧都是殷平會來的時候；若林每次都是一個人來，就坐在和殷平的預留單人席相隔三個位子的短桌。

「這個情況下你應該問，你叫若林嗎，或者直接問我為什麼要來接你。」若林無視老板的熱情招待，自顧自的看起了餐牌，點了一份陽春麵配涼拌小雲耳套餐，飲料要熱茉莉茶，順道替殷平點了陽春麵配照燒小排骨，飲料改成是日例湯。殷平每次來都會點這個，若林實在記得太清楚了，哥哥說這邊的工作比較麻煩，即使是一點瑣事最好也記在心裏。

殷平的反應出乎他意料，或者該說這是他執行的第一份記錄，他也不知道正常人該有怎樣的反應。（書上說，人類遇到這種情況通常會感到難以致信、拒絕接受，甚至會出現焦慮、恐懼的情緒。）

他的第一位客人，殷平，一點都沒有。

殷平看著他從善如流地點菜，仔細想了想。

他當下確實是被嚇到了，本來就不太靈光的腦袋只想到，如此不濟的他居然會有被挖角的一天？  
「若林，」殷平遲疑了一下，不知該不該這樣稱呼坐在對面的人，「你說的『最後一天』，『接我走』，是什麼意思？」

若林一下子呆住了，該死旳，原來是他沒聽懂。

「就是今天是你活著的最後一天了，我是來接你離開人界的。」

他有點無奈的看著殷平的下巴在原來的位置掉到桌子上。

=============================

來不及把企劃完成了。

桌上的陽春麵冒著熱氣，殷平視力很好，所以不會出現眼鏡被糊的情況，若林的話還回響在耳邊，聽到的一刹，殷平的腦裏卻只浮現出這個念頭。

要知道，當你發現對自己來說，來不及完成企劃並準時交到上司案上，比死更令你感到焦慮的時候，這段人生的悲慘程度實在是太高，太高了。

若林看著對方的臉色由白轉青，由青轉紅，再轉白，不禁在心裏忖度著該說點什麼，哥哥怎麼沒告訴他遇到這種情況要如何解決。  
「其實，也不是很可怕的，我就是來陪你把最後想做的事處理一下，然後帶你走過去。」  
這回殷平聽明白了，若林口中的「走過去」，到底是怎麼一回事。

「會痛嗎？」  
會比被上司用厚厚的計劃書打臉，用鄙視的眼神、粗俗的言語羞辱更痛嗎？

殷平的頭微微低下來，注視著冒著泡泡的可口豬小排，若林像是從他的眼神裏看到了接受，然而，夾雜著些微的放棄。他不知道這樣的反應是不是正確的，是不是正常的。

他開口回應了。  
「不會。我和你在一起。」他實在不擅言辭。

殷平的眼裏彷彿閃了點亮光，他提起頭，殷切的看向若林。「真的？」  
若林伸向筷子筒的手還停在半空。「嗯。」他不自覺地點了點頭。

「謝謝。」若林覺得事情發展得太奇怪了，殷平平靜的回應令他感到有點心虛，但他的既有認知提醒了他，這是他的工作，也是不可逆轉的命運。

於是，殷平，二十七歲，在一個陽光正好的早上，用了四十五分鐘，接受了自己即將死亡的事實。  
現在，他正和來接他的「使者」，分享一份他想吃很久，但每次都怕吃不完的涼拌小雲耳，沒頭沒尾的聊著麵店的八掛、喜歡吃的菜、老闆的穿衣品味。  
說不出口的奇怪。

===============================

殷平驚訝地發現，他光顧了這家小麵店整整三年，若林居然比他更了解店裏的日常。

哪位客人常穿哪一種顏色的衣服；老闆給殷平的例湯裏多放了幾勺湯料；哪個時間點來最有可能吃得到隱藏餐單，還有很多，很多。而從若林口中吐出來最多的是，有關殷平和這家店的聯繫。  
他每次來點了什麼菜，吃了多少，剩下什麼，和老闆說了些什麼，有沒有和相熟的客人聊天，來的時間，那天的心情如何，一點一滴，若林像是在腦裏放了一個巨大的櫃子，上面有許多許多小抽屜，每一個都放滿了他和這家他最不願意和別人分享的店的每一條羈絆。  
彷彿每一天都在後面守候著。

自己卻連若林是和他同一組的組員也渾然不知。

殷平頓時感到有點愧疚，他從沒想過這樣渾沌的人生，還會有如此關注自己的人出現。他想要道謝，發了第一個音後，剩下的卻梗在喉頭。

這樣說會不會太理所當然了？他想。  
對面突然噤了聲，殷平抬頭看看，原來他心裏想著的那人正吃得認真，大半碗麵都快要到他肚裏去。他吃得有點快卻從容淡然，被麵湯的熱氣糊了一臉，甚至在上面掛上許多小水珠。

殷平把話吞回肚子裏。  
不得不說，他喜歡這一刻。兩人雖相對無言，但若林身上散發出的平和氛圍卻令殷平覺得，這要比自己一個面對著冰冷牆壁，嚼著索然無味的食物要好上許多了。

說實話他不是不害怕的，只是這個時刻需要他把一輩子的勇氣都攢起來。雖然湊來的數量比空氣還虛無，總歸還是有的，所以他也只得聽從。然而，在接受聽上去有點荒唐的現實後，發現過得一點都不如意的一年來，一直有個人在背後守著看著，殷平感受到一股難以致信的溫暖悄然溜上心頭。

「你都記得好清楚呢。」思來想去，還是把謝謝留在心裏，殷平選了句聽起來比較順耳的話接下去。

「我只會在意你喜歡的東西。」

若林用依舊不怎有生氣的聲音回答道，抽了兩張面紙擦擦嘴，又遞給殷平兩張，招手讓老闆結帳。「去對面公園走走吧，我知道你想去很久了。」

===============================

到底是什麼時候開始的，只是抽十五分鐘到公園坐坐、發呆，竟成了一種奢侈。

殷平看著若林從塑膠袋裏拿出一顆毛茸茸的，還帶著一點泥的奇異果，如是想著。

「來了這麼多次居然沒發現那家便利店有賣這個。來，給你。」他用盒子附的劣質小刀把自己手上的那個切成兩半，拿出小湯匙遞給殷平。  
「你們都喜歡吃這些嗎？」綠色的剖面在陽光照射下顯得可口，水果獨有的酵素散發出香甜的味道。  
「好酸！」旁邊的人突然驚呼，還順道跺了一下腳，才轉過頭來問，「你說什麼？」  
「我說，你們，就是……該怎麼說，地獄的使者？就是你和你的同事是不是都喜歡吃人間的食物？」老實說，對於這個可以說是今天才正式認識的奇怪的「同事」，殷平心中有著千萬個問號。  
若林艱難地用快要被擠到變形的小湯匙挖著果肉，頭也沒抬，「你為什麼就認定自己會下地獄？」

這倒是個好問題。

殷平一下子愣住了。不要說為什麼覺得自己一定會下地獄，今年二十七歲，理應處於人生巔峰的殷平，對於自己何時會死，為何而死，連想都沒想過。

他認真從腦海裏挖了挖。

畢業後他就進了這家廣告公司，就這樣待了六年，參與過的大小企劃不下幾百個，但直到目前為止，他仍待在一開始的小文員位置，領著微薄的薪水，做著比同級員工甚至是後輩多好幾倍的工作，每天的早午晚餐時間有三分之二都在文件堆中草草度過。

「我說你，為什麼總是那麼沒自信，要是我真的帶你下地獄，你就這樣乖乖聽我的話嗎？『我做事光明磊落，工作能力又高，憑什麼要我下地獄！』你就不會這樣想嗎？」  
若林的怒吼把殷平從沉思中拉回現實。他手上的果實早已吃完，剩下的褐色果皮被若林的怒氣擠成一團，殘留在裏面的果汁不住從他的指縫流出，滴到地上。

殷平尷尬地向公園裏被嚇到的遊人道歉，馬上拿出衛生紙替若林擦拭手上的髒物，還把地上弄髒的位置一併清理好。

「抱歉，我不是那個意思。我只是，覺得我可能不是一個好得能上天堂的人。」他一向如此。

長年被壓榨的職場生活已經讓他忘了什麼是生氣，什麼是怒火，只要察覺到對方有一點不高興的小苗頭，他就會下意識的先道歉。

「那你覺得怎樣的人才應該上天堂？」若林看著那雙長期按敲鍵盤而有些變形的手，想來自己也是太激動了，語氣頓時收歛了不少，該死的，哥哥怎麼不提醒他人類原來這麼麻煩。

「像郭主任那樣學歷高職位高又能幹的人？」殷平沒察覺這句話有何不妥，甚至沒留意到自己的語氣帶著多麼深的不確定和疑惑。  
若林心裏一股鬱結，就不能選個好點的嗎？

「如果我告訴你那個死老太婆後天就會被我的同事接走，連下地獄也沒資格，只能去一個連地獄也不如的地方呢。」

他嘗試把話說得委婉一點，好讓這小傢伙不被嚇著。事實上，他的工作可不包括和服務對象閑聊，回頭要向哥哥敲一筆才行。

唰。用格子花紋布套包著的衛生紙掉到地上。殷平的腦海裏好像有一枚小煙花炸開了。

跟隨郭主任工作了六年，他一直待在同一個職位，郭主任也一直待在她那間在小職員眼中仿佛綠洲一般，但實際上只是一小塊雜草地的小辦公室。對此他從沒感到任何不滿，或者說自己跟本沒想過應該有何不滿。

郭主任是他在這間公司裏最大的夢魘，而在三十秒前，眼前的人告訴他，原來他和郭主任之間的所謂鴻溝，只有一把小學生做算數作業用的直尺那麼寬。

「你實在沒有自己想的那麼不堪，你值得，值得更好的。雖然今天就是大限了，但我希望你能找到自己那些好，保存著那些好，若有機會到來生，要成為一個更愛自己的人，然後找到愛你的人。」

若林撿起小格子包，塞進他的外套口袋。「我想，給你這東西的那個人，也是這樣想的。」  
「剩下的路，我和你一起走。」

一根湯匙直挺插在他手中的綠色上。「快吃，差不多該回去了，老太婆已經在找人了。」  
陽光照得眼睛有點癢，殷平伸手揉了揉，若林在塑膠袋掏出零食正努力開封中。  
「謝謝你。」我很喜歡吃酸的奇異果，殷平如是想著。

===============================

公司的升降機也該維修了，兩人等了好一會才到達十七樓。  
殷平前腳才踏出去，馬上被若林拉回升降機內。「別出聲，聽。」若林把他拽到胸前壓得死死的，殷平差點連呼吸也做不到。

殷平的辦公室是最接近前台的，從升降機內刻意眺望的話，能隱約看到郭主任的房門，而此時，那個一身紅得像鮮血一樣令人無法直視的物體（對，就是郭主任），正一手叉著腰，一手揮舞著爪子，大叫殷平的名字。當中還夾集著幾句不堪入耳的怒罵。  
「可惡，先找個地方躲吧。」若林伸手按下關門按鈕。  
殷平努力地嘗試掙脫若林的錮制卻未果，「可是，不進去的話……」

只會被罵得更厲害。

不知從何時開始，面對上司的責罵、羞辱，殷平只懂得報以最懦弱最消極的姿態，希望從戰場中，找到一絲生機，或是可以喘息的空間。

「你馬上就要死了還管那麼多幹什麼！」壓低聲線卻足以令殷平感受到威嚴，若林啪的一下按了十六樓的鍵，「我們去儲物室躲躲吧。」  
他知道，那是最能令殷平感到放鬆的地方。

===============================

「呼，累死了。」好像有哪裏不對？算了，兩人一路偷偷摸摸，唯恐被同組人員看見，終於逃到儲物室，累攤在殷平加班用的一張破沙發上。「真不知道你是怎樣窩在這裏六年的。」指尖拈起沙發上的皮屑，若林嫌棄道。

身體感受到熟悉的觸感，身後，陽光從沒有拉窗簾的小窗照射進來，殷平好不容易放鬆下來。靠在椅背上，他稍稍閉上眼睛，眼前浮現出這些年來的一幕幕往事。

記憶裏，他不認識若林，甚至沒有和若林見過面，但此刻，他和他一起。

「若林，你什麼時候要帶我走？」  
右邊傳來一聲微弱的呵欠，然後是若林帶點慵懶的聲音，「時間到了我會告訴你，先讓我睡一會。」

那人說得平靜，手卻不安份的扣上了他的，纏進他的十指間。  
伴隨著右肩上的重量，「別怕，我在。」

殷平的人生中從沒有過這樣的一瞬間。

在春日的溫暖陽光下，比百花盛放，嫩草萌芽更要扣人心弦。此刻是他渡過的二十七個春季中最美好的一頁。

他輕輕揉一揉肩上的蓬鬆黑髮，柔軟，正如其人一樣，看著髮絲從他的手心、指間溜走。嗅著身旁比起旁人還要淡泊得多的汗息，他發現對方的上半身快要低得跌進他的懷裏。

不知不覺，殷平漸漸有了點睡意，他從來沒發現一向被自己當作加班用區域的這張破沙發居然那麼舒服，又或是貼著手臂傳遞過來的呼吸和脈動，陽光帶來的熱度，還有悶悶的呼嚕聲，像搖籃曲一樣，滋潤著他身體的每一個角落。

很快地，久違三個多月，殷平第一次在沒有依靠藥物的情況下安然入睡。  
這面對死亡前的片刻，也許可以成為這一世最靜好的永恆。

===============================

「平日鮮有人來的儲物室，今天變得異常熱鬧。殷平就像往常一樣，坐在破沙發上，不同的是，他的面前再也不會堆滿文件、記錄，唯一伴隨他前進的，只有那個格子花紋的布套，還有一抹會定格至靈魂終結之時的笑容。」

第一位客人，歸檔完成。


End file.
